grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurter Monkey
Hurter Monkey is the 19th episode of the sixth season of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Plot Grim is tired of doing Mandy's chores for her. When Mandy claims a trained monkey could do her chores better than Grim and complain less, Grim decides to bring the "Helper Monkey" from The X-Treme Adventures of Brandon and Mallory to the real world to prove it. Helper Monkey arrives and introduces himself as Dickie Galoot. Mandy orders Dickie to clean her house, which he does without complaint. Billy and Mandy are impressed by Dickie, which leads Grim to claim that he will leave them. However, when he tries to leave, he discovers he is unable to do so. After being paged to report to the Underworld, Grim ends up in Harvey's (his lawyer) office. Harvey warns Grim that if he violates his friendship contract, he will be forced to spend eternity in Underworld Jail. Not wishing to spend eternity with the "monsters" in jail, Harvey warns Grim that he needs to return to Endsville and get rid of Dickie. Back in Endsville, Billy tells Dickie that they will make him their new "chore monkey" if he cleans Billy's house. At that moment, Grim returns armed with Gladys' cleaning products, claiming there is "only room for one chore monkey around here". Dickie begins talking and tells Grim how much he admired Grim's "simple life", and tells the group that working with Brandon and Mallory has driven him crazy, and how he now has somewhere peaceful to live and is not prepared to give it up. Grim proposes a "clean off", with the loser leaving permanently. Dickie agrees, and the duel begins, with both managing to clean Billy's house whilst dodging the others' attacks. After Grim handles the laundry, both he and Dickie charge at each other with dusters, leading to an explosion which removes the dirt and dust from the house. A few moments later, Grim regains his composure to find Dickie standing over him holding a bottle of cleaning fluid in his face. As Dickie prepares to remove the "most stubborn stain of all", Grim notices a dirt patch on the ceiling and kicks Dickie into it, removing it and winning the duel. As Grim sends Dickie back into the television, he relaxes, triumphant, until Mandy reveals that she betted with Billy that she could get Grim to do their chores without complaining. Credits * '''Story by: '''Anna Chambers & Zena Logan & Ian Wasseluk * '''Storyboard by: '''Ian Wasseluk * '''Directed by: '''Sue Perroto & Eddy Houchins & Shaun Cashman Gallery Cast *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Grey DeLisle as Mandy *Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper *Quinton Flynn as Brandon *Jennifer Hale as Mallory *Steve Blum as Radical Reaper *Dee Bradley Baker as Dickie Galoot Trivia *The "bullet time" sequence in this episode is a reference to the 1999 film The Matrix. *Grim says "Groovy" is the catchphase of Ash Williams from the Evil Dead. *This episode reveals that there was more to the bet that Grim made with the kids than it had seemed. When Grim lost the game of limbo to Billy and Mandy and was forced to keep his side of the deal by being their best friend forever, the three of them actually entered a legal and binding friendship contract where if Grim were to end his friendship with them prematurely, he would be stripped of his powers and be sent back to the Underworld, where he will spend the rest of eternity in Underworld Jail for violating the contract. es:Mono Peligroso Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes